Only if I knew
by Crazypotluck
Summary: What if Clary had been trained by her mom but she still did not know that she was a shadow hunter until a touch of a stele and meeting a few new friends. All characters included.
1. Pandemonium 1

**This is my first**

** I am not Cassandra Clare sadly :(  
**

Pandemonium 1Clarys p.o.v

I was just out of the shower and dried my hair, so now I am standing in front of the mirror in my room trying to find something to wear to the new club called Pandemonium. Simon, my best friend, was coming to get me in a half hour. Why did he always drag me out to clubs and poetry readings with his friends?

Then a picture came to my head. I grabbed my locked drawing book, unlocked it with the key around my neck, flipped to a new page and started to draw. I drew all sorts of these weird patterns and I knew what each of them meant.

After I was done I finally decided to wear ballet flats. I don't do well with heels at all. I wore leggings and a purple halter bilibong dress that came to the bottom of my knees. The purple made my emerald green eyes stand out along with my flaming red hair. My phone vibrated and I picked it up. Simon flashed across the screen. The text said be there in ten.

I ran into the bathroom, grabbed my brush and started brushing my extremely curly hair. After I had it how I liked it I put on some mascara and eyeliner to make my eyes pop even more. I wasn't the type for the whole face covered in make up. I grabbed my lip-gloss and put it on and headed down stairs.

I saw my mom Jocelyn standing in the living room talking to someone on the phone. I heard her say, "Its today! It should be happening! What are we going to do?"

So I went over quietly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She turned and looked at me like, did you hear me?

"Bye Luke, I have to go. I will call you back." She hung up the phone and put it away.

"Clarissa hun, where are you going? And do you feel weird, kind of strange at all?"

"I'm going to the a new club with Simon and I feel great, never been better"

"Oh okay. What club are you going to?"

"Its called Pandemonium. And I have to go. Don't wait up for me!" I yelled and headed out the door. I walked down the 3 flights of stairs and out into the parking lot where Simon was waiting. He was wearing a lets connect shirt with a Xbox on it, glasses and black jeans with sneakers. Very classy.

"You're late. I have been waiting for like five minutes."

"Sorry Si, I can't just be ready and down the stairs as soon as you get here. What are you waiting for? Lets go."

"Okay, lets go get our party on."

"Oh my gosh Si, you know you're cool when…"

"Hey don't go hating, I am your ride." He had a huge grin on his face.

"Just shut up and drive"

As Simon was pulling out of the parking lot I thought I saw a guy with flaming blue hair. That's weird, I have never seen anyone with that kind of hair before and I live in New York. What are the odds of that? As we drove I noticed lots of people with the same hair as the guy I had seen before.

"Si what's up with all the people with blue hair?"

"What are you talking about Clary? I don't see one person with blue hair. Have you been drinking?"

"I have not been drinking, thank you very much. So I must be going crazy."

"I always knew that you would."

**Please Review it would help a lot :)**


	2. Phandmonium 2

**I don't own anything! Here's the next chapter!**

Pandemonium 2Clary's POV

We finally made it to the club, the drive took forever. Once Si found a parking spot we headed to get in line. The line was huge but it was moving quickly. I couldn't believe it, I heard some girls giggling about Si and I notced some guy checking me out. They where about my age and kind of cute, but they where not my type. The line started to move forward when I noticed the boy from the parking lot walking past the line and right into the club.

"Si did you see that guy I saw in the parking lot just jump the line a moment ago?"

"What guy Clary? I saw no guy in the parking lot or jump the line!"

"Oh okay."

And with that we were in the club was hot and sweaty bodies pushed up together dancing, people making out and other stuff no one wants to see. We headed over to the non-alcoholic bar and found two stools and sat down. We talked for a while until I noticed the guy I kept seeing being lead to the back storage room by a girl with long black silky hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress that came to the top of her knee and six inch stilettos heels. But what caught my attention was the small whip hanging out a little at her knee.

After they were in the closest I saw two guys making their way towards it. One was maybe 2 years older than me. He had black hair and was wearing all black with a leather jacket and had a glowing knife thing in his hand. The other guy was about my age, maybe one year older. He was taller then me, was extremely buff and had gold curly hair and gold eyes and was very, very hot. He was gorgeous. He was wearing the same thing as the other guy and carrying the same weapon. Why did the weapon look so familiar? But I could not put my finger on it! They all had those patterns I draw on them."Si, those guys going into the closest have knifes! Go get security!"

"There are no guys Clary."

"Yes there is, now go get someone! I am going to take a look."

"Fine."

And with that we went our ways. As I headed to the closest I could hear yelling. I opened the door and slipped in making sure I was extra quiet, I did not want to get in their way. I looked around and saw the blue haired guy tied up and the three teenagers all around him.

"Don't kill me," the guy with the blue hair snapped at them.

"Why shouldn't we demon? You where here to kill muddies," said the girl.

"Exactly Izzy," replied the guy with golden hair in an annoyed tone. So the girls name is Izzy.

"Thank you Jace."

So golden boys name is Jace. That is so hot.

"Any time," Jace said with a smirk on his face.

"Can we just finish home and go home?" said the other guy.

"Wait, Valentines back!" said the blue haired boy.

"Okay then," all three of them said at once.

They were about to kill him! I could not let that happen, so I jumped out of my hiding spot.

"STOP! You can kill him! He has done nothing wrong!" I yelled

All three of them turned and looked at me along with the blue haired boy.

"Yes he has, he is a demon. Do you want him eating you stupid muddies?" Jace asked in a very annoyed voice.

"Wait Jace, she can see us. Remember we put the runes on before we came here?" said the boy with black hair.

"Okay, you are right there Alec but where are her marks? Can you answer that?" Jace replied.

Alec was about to say something when the blue haired boy jumped at me. Jace threw a knife at me then some strange sense kicked in. I was grabbing the knife out of the air and stabbing the blue haired boy. He disappeared into thin air.

I just killed someone.

I have got to get out of here. So I quickly turned around and went to find Si.

"Wait come back!" they all yelled but I kept going. I finally found him dancing with some girls when he was supposed to be getting security.

"Si, I need to go now!"

"Okay lets go," he whined.

Once we were in his car I noticed what time it was; 11:30pm. Way past my curfew. I was going to be in so much trouble.

"Clare did you ever find the people with the knifes?"

I couldn't tell him the truth, I would end up in jail."Ah no. I guess I was just seeing things."

"Oh okay at least you aren't hurt," he said as we pulled up at my house.

"Bye Si, see you tomorrow."

"Bye" he said as he drove away.

I walked inside as quiet as I could and up to my room. I quickly changed into my pyjamas and got into bed thinking about the boy Jace and how I killed that other boy. But I fell asleep thinking of Jace.

**Review?**


	3. Cafe House

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, all rights to Cassandra Clare.**

Cafe house

Clary's P.O.V

I was so tired after last night but I got up at 9:30am, showered, and pulled on some sweat pants and a hoodie. I left my hair damp and went down stairs. Mom freaked on me and told me I was not allowed to watch TV for the rest of the week. I was strangely okay with that so I headed over to the computer and played age of empires for a few hours until my phone vibrated, Simon flashed over the screen.

"Hey want to go to a poetry reading at the coffee shop? Eric's reading something?"

Mom will probably let me go because it's Si. "Yeah sure I will go."

"Cool meet me in ten."

I got up and went to change into dark blue skinny jeans, rainbow converse and a blue roxy t-shirt along with my favorite hoodie. I put some eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss on, grabbed a few bills and headed down stairs. Mom and Luke came in when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Clarissa we need to talk."

"What's wrong mom?" I looked at both of them, they looked worried.

"We are going to spend the rest of the summer in the country."

"What? No, I am not going!"

"Yes you are, we are all going. By the way where are you going?"

"To a poetry reading with Si."

"Oh okay we will talk about this later. Have fun, love you."

"Okay. Now I am late, love you too!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I ran down the stairs and over to Si quicker then normal. He was wearing the normal outfit; gaming shirt, jeans, sneakers.

"Wow you're fast today."

"Yeah but still late."

"True. So were you in a lot of trouble this morning?" he asked as we drove out of the parking lot.

"No, not a lot. I just lost TV for the week, you?"

"Nope, remember my curfew is 11:30(pm)."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. So, um, Si."

"What's wrong Clare?"

"My mom just told me we are spending the rest of the summer in the country."

"What! Why?"

"I don't know, she did not say."

"Okay were here," he said as he pulled into a parking spot.

As we walked into the shop a girl was just done so we hurried over to a couch and sat down.

"Clare wants some coffee?"

"Sure." He got up and went to get it. Once he was in line a cute girl came over and sat down beside me.

"Hi. Is your friend single?"

"Who, Simon? Yes he is."

"Okay thanks," she said as she got up and giggled away. With that Simon was back he handed me my coffee and sat down.

"Who was that girl? She's cute."

"I don't know but she was asking about you."

"Really!" he said as Eric got up onto the stage and started. He was really bad. We both slid lower in our seats.

"Lets pretend we don't know him," I said to Si.

"Okay." Then I heard a cough come from the back for the café. It was non other then Jace. He looked at me then got up and left.

"Si I will be right back."

"Okay why?"

"I need to deal with something." I stood up and followed him to an ally. He was leaning against the wall waiting for me. Man did he look hot wearing jeans, a black v-neck shirt, leather jacket, sneakers and a white and pink "I heart boobies" bracelet. I went over and stood in front of him.

"Have you been following me?"

"Yes baby, I have. Got a problem with that?" He is such a player.

"Yes I have a problem with that! What do you want?"

"Really? Any girl would die to have me follow them around. What I want is for you to come back to the Institute with me and explain how you can see me and how you killed that demon."

"I am not going anywhere with you. And what is a demon?"

"You have to, my tutor wants to talk to you and he can explain everything better then I can." I felt something in my pocket vibrate so I pulled out my phone. Mom flashed across the screen.

"Clary! What ever you do don't come back to the house okay and remember your book." I heard a smash in the background.

"Why what's going on?"

"Just trust me don't come here."

"Okay but where do I go?" It sounded like glass was being smashed.

"Go." The call ended.

"Clary, what's wrong? What happened?" It was Jace. I forgot that he was here.

"Mmmyyy mmmooomm! She-she told me not to go home it sounded like someone was attacking her. I have to go help her! We have to call the police!"

"Clary think about this, she told you not to go home. Come to the institute with me, you will be safe there."

"No give me your phone." I pointed to the thing in his hand.

"This isn't a phone Clary." I didn't care, I grabbed it and started running home. I could hear him yelling at me but I kept going.

Once I got to the apartment building I ran up the stairs. The door was open a little bit so I snuck through. The place was trashed, everything broken, blood everywhere. I ran into every room, mom was not there. I headed to check the kitchen, it was my last hope. When I got in I looked around then I could hear something behind me. I turned around. There was a huge black creature standing behind me. It ran at me and pinned me to the ground.

"Where is the mortal cup little girl?" it roared. I have no idea what it is talking about. The mortal cup, what is that? It was getting closer to bite me when I punched it in the face then kicked it in the gut and it flew back. It came charging back at me and I shoved the thing I took from Jace down its throat. Before it died it scratched me along my arm. Everything was going fuzzy but I saw Jace cutting its head. He ran over to me.

"Clary are you okay?"

"I don't know, but get the locked book from my room." He ran and got it. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Jace carrying me out.

Reviews ?


	4. Waking up

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

Waking up

Jaces P.O.V

Once I got back to the institute with Clary in my arms, I got into old creaked elevator. I finally had a moment to breath. I looked down at Clary, who was passed out. Man did she look beautiful with her fiery red hair and emerald eyes. _Ping!_ The elevator stopped, the doors opened, and Church was sitting out side waiting for me.

"Take me to Izzy, Alec and Hodge, Church."

The cat started down the hall to the kitchen where I could hear Alec and Izzy arguing. Church sat down at the door and I pushed it open a little bit. They both turned and looked at me, shocked to see Clary in my arms.

"What happened Jace?" Alec asked as they both headed over to me.

"She got a call from her mom telling her not to go home so she went home to find a ravener demon who attacked her. She killed it but it scratched her arm so I brought her here," I told them as we followed Church to Hodge. Church sat down outside the library.

"Hodge where are you?" we all yelled.

"Over here!"

We walked over to him. He was facing a bookshelf but when he turned around he saw Clary in my arms.

"What happened Jace?"

"She got scratched by a ravener demon and she also killed it. Can you help her?"

"Yes, this way."

He lead us to an empty room. I lied her down on the bed. I was helping Izzy and Alec when Hodge came over.

"Boys I know you want to help but I don't think she would want you in here."

"That's not fair!" we both said.

"Why do you and Izzy get to help?" I asked.

"Because I am a professional and Izzy is a female. You two can help by going back to her house and getting some of her stuff."

"Fine and what kind of stuff?" I said.

"Pillow, clothing, make up, what girls need," Izzy said.

"If you know so much why don't you go?" Alec asked.

"That's a good point Alec. Izzy, go with them and all I will do is put a healing rune on her," Hodge said.

"Okay we will be back soon," we said. We ran and changed and got some weapons. We also put some runes on so that the muddies can't see ran to the apartment building and up the stairs to her apartment. We went in and cleared every room, making sure there were no demons. We were all in the hall.

"Okay Alec, go in the living room and hall closets and find some movies and stuff like that. Jace, you go into her mom's room and look for some bags or suitcases. I will go in her room and get her stuff," Izzy told us. We all went our ways. I looked in her mom's closet and found some big bags and suitcases and brought them to Izzy, who had a huge stack of clothes and other stuff.

"OMG, I love these bags! Okay look for more bags or cases," she told me. I looked around and found a suitcase but no bags.

"This is all I found Izzy, sorry."

"No problem. Just start packing." She is so bossy at times. As I started packing, Alec came into the room with five more bags and other suitcases. He set them down and started to help me pack. We were done in no time, filling two bags and a suitcase but that's when Izzy came back with even more stuff.

"Did you clear out her bathroom Izzy?" Alec said jokingly as he put in headphones and started to pack more stuff.

"Pretty much, now onto her closest."

"What? We already packed a lot of clothes!"

"Well there's more, so suck it up."

It took us an hour to finish. By the time we had her pillow in there, there was no more room. Izzy took a suitcase and two bags along with a purse, Alec took three bags along with a suitcase and I took two bags and a suitcase. We headed back to the institute. It was late at night so the streets were not crowded. We got back put the bags in the room and Alec went to bed. I went over to Clary, who was tucked under the covers. I started to pull the sheets back when Izzy stopped me.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked.

"What does it look like? I'm looking at Clary."

"No, you can't."

"Well it kind of looks like I can," I said as I moved her out of the way. She gave up trying so I pulled the covers back.

"Izzy you might want to come look at this."

"Why? What's wrong? Oh my! Did she have those before?"

She had runes all over her body.

"No, not one."

I went to see if there were more on her stomach when Izzy shoved me out the door.

"You are not coming in here or seeing any more till she is awake."

"And what's going to stop me?"

"Me. I am not leaving."

"Okay have fun."

"I will." She slammed the door in my P.O.V

It had been two days since Jace brought Clary here. I had changed her out of the bloody clothes she was wearing and put away all of her stuff. I got Alec to bring me water, food, and clothes and a book. I also got him to burn her old clothes. She is like the little sister I always wanted. I was reading when I heard some movement. She was finally awake! I just stayed where I P.O.V

I woke up to an extremely white room with the girl from the club sitting in a chair. I think they said it was Izzy. My head still hurt a lot and the brightness did not help.

"Where am I?"

"At the institute."

"Okay. Who are you?"

"Isabelle Lightwood but please call me Izzy."

"Hi Izzy. How long have I been asleep? And have you been here the whole time?"

"Two days and yes, I have been here the whole time, keeping my brother Jace out." Right Jace! She stayed with me, she is so sweet.

"Wow. And you didn't have to stay with me. And what are these, my clothes?"

"Yup. After Jace brought you here we all went to your house and got most of your stuff. There was a lot with demon blood on it so we will have to go shopping."

"Oh my gosh thank you! Okay but I hate shopping." I got up ands ran to give her a hug.

"You know we have been talking for all of five minutes and I can already think of you as the sister I never had."

"Oh my gosh, me too."

"You know what comes next? Question time."

"Okay, but you first."

"Fine."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Well Alec is 18, Jace is 17 the same as me but he is not my real brother he came to us when he was 10 and max is 9. But he's in Idris with my parents. Do you have siblings?"

"I am 17 too! Nope it's just me. Umm, I don't know, favorite animal?"

"OMG we are going to have so much fun! Probably a bunny. Here is a long one get ready. How long have you been a shadowhunter and why couldn't we see your marks when we were in the club and when Jace brought you back?"

"Um, for as long as I can remember but every year my mom puts a block on my memories so I cant remember or see anything but it wears off so I train more and then she puts the block back on and you couldn't see my marks because its part of the spell."

"Oh"

"So was Jace freaking out?"

"OMG yes he was freaking out." We both started laughing P. had been in there for two days straight. It was kind of nice for her not to be bugging me all the time. Alec and I were down in the kitchen when I heard giggling.

"Hey do you hear that?" I asked him.

"She must be up."

With that we both headed down the hall to Clary's room. I knocked on the door. I heard whispering,

"Get in the bathroom," I heard Izzy say.

She opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we want to talk to her."

"Not right know you're not."

"And whys that?" Alec asked.

"She's in the bathroom."

"Then we can talk to her when she's done."

"No, you can talk to her when we go to Tiki's for breakfast. Now go Jace. Alec stand guard, I am going to get some clothes. If I find out you let him in you will pay."

"Yes mom," Alec and I said.

I headed to my room. I was not going to try to pull a thing with Izzy this P. ran into the bathroom, well my bathroom. Wow, my own bathroom! I could hear Izzy talking to the boys outside so I started opening drawers. One had all my makeup, another had my hair products, one had my blow dryer, straightner and curler, and the cupboard in the middle had towels and face clothes. I finally pulled out the middle drawer. It had new everything; soap, toothbrushes, toothpaste, hand cream, body cream, everything a girl would need to survive. Man, Izzy had got everything I needed, but we were still going shopping later, I still needed some stuff. I heard a knock on the door. I jumped a little, it was Izzy and she had some clothes in her hands.

"Did you find everything okay?"

"Yes I found everything perfectly. But I still think we need to go shopping."

"Great and of course we do! Now go shower while I pick out your clothes."

"Okay, but why?"

"We are going out for lunch and we have to look good. By the way how are you in heels?"

"Good I am starving! And I can kick some ass. And I mean it. Just don't put me in heels this time."

"Fine not this time but I will next time. Now go shower."

"Okay I'll be out in a few."


	5. A long day

_Okay Guys here is a new chapter! Sorry it took so long to get it up, this chapter would not be possible with out my amazing beta Kimberkids! Please let me know what you think should happen next!_

A Long Day

Clary's POV

I had a nice long, warm shower. It felt really good to be clean. I wrapped my self in a towel and left my bathroom. I went out to find Izzy spreading out clothes and plugging in a curler.

"Hey, is it nice to be clean again?"

"Very."

"Come over here and take these and change."

"Okay."

I went over, grabbed it, and headed to the bathroom. I put on the tight blue flannel top that covered all my ruins, black leggings and three-inch boots that came up to my calf. I left the bathroom and almost tripped a little bit but it was hardly noticeable.

"Oh my gosh, you look amazing! Now come sit so I can do your hair and makeup!"

"Okay, but nothing too crazy…"

"Okay!"

Izzy put ringlets in my hair and gave me an unnatural look with my makeup.

"Here, you might need this," she said as she handed me a stele.

"Thanks but where do I put it?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you the best part about those boots! They actually have little pockets in them for a dagger, stele, money, mascara and lip gloss."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup! I have two pairs; the ones you are wearing and the ones I am wearing."

"Sweet."

"I know. Now lets go find those boys, I am _starving_. Oh and after we eat we should go shopping. Bring your card and I will bring mine."

"Me too! Where would they be? Okay I got it."

We walked out into the hall to find the boys. We found them by the front door arguing about some sports game. As we walked out I saw Jace checking me out, Alec's mouth drop and quickly close, but Jace just stood there.

"You ready to go?"

"Yup, lets go."

We headed out of the institute. Alec and Jace were in the front and Izzy and I followed. We were chatting away, walking down the street, when the boys suddenly stopped.

"What the heck Jace?"

"We're here."

"Oh," I said as he opened the door for us. Alec and Izzy walked in and sat down beside each other so that left me to sit with Jace, that's just wonderful. I slid into the booth across from Izzy. I was looking at my menu when Jace grabbed it.

"Hey I was looking at that!"

"Yeah on the demon food side. Here is the shadow hunter food."

"Oh thanks," I said. I went back to looking at my menu when I heard heels coming our way.

"Hey Jace, I have not seen you in a while."

"Hey Kalli. Yeah I have been busy."

"Oh okay. So who's your friend?"

"Her name's Clary."

"Hi Clary, I'm Kallie. Anyways what can I get you guys?"

"The usual? Clary, what do you want?" Izzy said.

"Umm I'll have the same thing as Izzy."

Kallie took our orders and headed back to the kitchen. Izzy, Jace, and Alec were all staring at me.

"So Clary, how long have you known you are a shadow hunter?" Alec asked.

"Well. My mom has trained me every year for about a month so I missed school, but then after that I can't remember anything."

"Oh. Okay. Now I have a question. What's your last name?" Jace asked.

"Fray."

"It can't be, it's not a shadow hunter name. It must be something else."

"That is my name, I don't know another one."

"We'll have to talk to Hodge about it later," he said as Kallie brought up our food. It was really good; almost the best thing I have ate at a restaurant. We paid for the meal and headed out the door. I was walking with Alec when Izzy started pulling me the other way.

"Where are you two going?" Alec and Jace asked.

"Shopping. I didn't think you guys wanted to come," Izzy said.

"You're right. Good luck Clary," Jace said.

We walked down a couple of streets and finally made it to the mall. We walked and Izzy practically ran into the first store.

"Come on Clary, we have lots to buy!" She was right; I needed more

clothes and stuff, since the house was a mess and most of my stuff was ruined in the attack. Mom, I wonder where she is, I hope she is

okay.

"Come on Clary, one of my favorite stores is up here!" Izzy called to me.

"I'm coming Iz, I was just thinking about my mom," I told her as she walked up to me,

"It will be alright Clary, we will find her," she told me as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks Iz. Now let's go get some shopping done."

"I thought you would never ask," she said as she pulled me into the first store.

"Iz can we stop for lunch now? We have been through like 15 stores!" I said as she was looking through another rack of clothes. This girl was going to kill me; we had already bought 10 bags each. So far I got 5 spaghetti strap dresses, 5 strapless dresses, 2 long sleeve dresses, 5 skirts, 10 tank tops, 10 t-shirts, 5 long sleeve tops, and 2 bags full of accessories. Iz went crazy with them and a bunch of shoes; I don't know how many. And my arms were killing me.

"Okay. But after we still have to get you hair and make up stuff, new stuff for your room and gear," she said as we headed to the food court.

"Really Iz if we buy any more my arms are going to fall off!" I told her as we sat down.

"Oh my Clary," she said as she pulled out some wierd looking gadget from her boots she started typing into it.

"Iz what are you doing?"

"Asking Alec to bring my car to the mall for us so we don't have to carry this stuff around with us all day!"

"You could have said something an hour ago."

"Sorry didn't think of it until now."

"Oh…well do you want to split a sub with me? I will go get it if you want?"

"That would be great Clary."

I got our food and was heading back to the table when Alec and Jace came in. Wonderful. Why did Alec have to bring him along he's going to mess up our almost perfect day. By the time I got to the table they had left.

"Well that was a quick list," I said to Izzy as I put the food down on the table.

"Not really they won't stay in the mall because they're afraid I will drag them shopping."

"Wow," I said as I grabbed my half of the sub. We eat our lunch really quickly.

"Wow Iz I didn't think I was that hungry."

"Me neither, do you want to go put the bags in my car?"

"Yes!"

"Lets go it should be easy to find it's a blue Ferrari F430."

"You have a Ferrari F430!"

"Yup it's pretty sweet! Gets all the guys attention," she said as we headed out to the parking lot.

"Found it," she said as soon as we were out the door.

"How did you find it so fast?" I asked as I came over to her.

"I told you it gets guys attention," she said as she pointed to a huge group of guys.

"Get ready cuz we have to go in there," she said as we started across the lot. As we got closer all we could here was: "Sweet ride. Who's is it? Bro take my picture with it!" coming from all the guys. Iz leaned over to me and whispered,

"Watch this! But don't laugh!" she said as she pushed the alarm button on the key. All the guys jumped back and were looking at each other. Iz linked arms with me and started to move towards the car.

After we finally got our stuff in the car, which was pretty hard considering we were getting hit on every 5 seconds.

"Well that was fun," Izzy said as we headed back into the mall.

"Oh yeah so much! Where are we off to next?"

"Um you can go get hair and make up and I will go get some gear for you it will only take me like 20 minutes."

"Okay but if I am done before you how will I find you?"

"Right you've never been there before I forgot. Um the stores called Clockwork Angel and its run by shadow hunters but they get demons in there all the time so watch out if you come in."

"Okay see you soon," I said as I headed to the Shoppers, Bath & Body Works and The Body Shop. I got a new hair straightner, hair curler, and a bunch of hair stuff, a lot of make up and some new nail polish. I looked at the time; it had been an hour, and Iz said it would take her 20 minutes so I started down towards the store.

I was walking for about 5 minutes before I saw the sign for the store. Clockwork Angel was on a sign in black lettering. There where no windows out front. I went inside and it was bright but everything was trashed, everything was everywhere. I set my bags down near the front door and walked further into the room. I heard movement behind me.

An almost human like figure was standing in front of me, but something about it was off. Immediately Izzy's warning of demon's flashed through my head and I grabbed my dagger from my show, bracing for a fight.

"You think you can fight me?" snarled the ugly creature.

I gripped the dagger tighter, feeling a sense of familiarity. I knew I've done this before. "Yeah. I do."

I lunged at the demon, instincts taking over. I randomly waved my hand back and forth, trying to stab the demon while also looking for signs of Izzy.

I could feel a gash opening on my arm and anger took over me. I ran once more at the demon and, without thinking at all, tackled it to the ground.

I finally killed it. I ran to the storage room. I turned on the light, Iz was laying there trying to bring the guy back to life. I recognized him from one of the guys that was looking at the car.

"Iz stop. Iz he's dead," I said to her as I pulled her off of him. For someone who was just attacked she still looked beautiful, other then her make up running from crying and her top ripped in a few spots, she looked the same.

"Clary how did you kill it?" she asked me as she gave me a huge hug.

"I don't really know it just came to me. It's like all the training that my mom made me do just came to me. Is that possible Iz?" I said as I helped her up.

"That's weird. It could have helped you remember some things. What do you remember?"

"I remembered what it was like to hold a dagger; to fight with one. I knew how to fight, Izzy." I told her as we went to get my bags.

"Wow. Hold on a second. I need a new shirt and you still need gear," she said as she went over to the piles of clothes. She grabbed a tight black halter-top and put it on. Then she took a minute looking through another pile and found 3 sets of gear for me. She handed them to me and I slid them into my bag.

"Thanks, are you ready to go? Or do you need a minute?"

"No I'm good, let's get going. Do you still want to go get stuff for your room?" she asked as she opened the door to the busy mall.

"Only if you do."

"I do!" she giggled to me. As we walked pass a store a group of guys our age had to be coming out of it. They tried to hit on us, and a few of them slapped Izzy and my butt. We just ignored them and walked away.

"Wow," I half said half laughed to her once they were gone. We both started laughing and a few people turned to look at us.

"Trust me it's half the boots but mostly because we are so hot," she said as we went into a small IKEA store. We ended up buying a light green paint for the walls and a small can of black if I wanted to paint on them, and some new painting and sketching supplies, green curtains, green and black pillows cases, green and black sheets, green shower curtains, green and black rugs, a few green chairs and couches with black throw pillows, a black table, green clothes hangers, an IKEA walk in closet. Izzy made me let her pay for all of it, after a lot of protest.

"Would you like us to drop off the couches, chairs and closet at your house ladies?" the cashier asked us.

"That would be great! Thank you." Iz said. I looked confused at her. She gave the cashier my house address and she told us that the stuff would be delivered in about 2 hours. Then we grabbed the rest of the stuff and headed out of the store.

"Why did you give her my home address when the stuff has to go the institute?" I asked as soon as we were out of the store.

"Because humans can't go into the institute and we needed somewhere to pick it up," she said as we walked through the mall.

"Oh I didn't know that, are you ready to go because I am?"

"Yes, I am whipped. Let's go."

"Okay do you want to set everything up when we get back?" I asked as we headed to the doors of the mall.

"Yes! This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed.

"I thought that you were tired."

"I was but now I'm not."

"Wow Iz, you sure do perk up fast," I teased as we walked out of the mall.

"Yeah it's annoying some times mostly when Jace will not stop training," she said as we got to the car.

"Do you think all this stuff is going to fit?"

"I sure hope so but if not it will just have to go in the back," she said. It took a good 10 minutes to get everything in the trunk. We hopped in the car and headed to the institute. A bunch of songs we both loved came on the radio and we started singing and dancing the entire way back. The drive felt a lot faster then we thought it would.

We put the car in the garage, which was huge and had 3 cars in it.

"Does each of you have your own car?" I asked when we were unloading all the bags.

"Not our own we have to share them, but we all have are favorites and we don't take each others unless we have to… so yeah… we have are own."

"That's sweet. Wow how many bags did we get?"

"Umm a lot apparently," she said as we got the last bag out and headed into the house.

"I am going to take my bags to my room then come help you," she said as she slipped into her room. I found my room easily; I walked in and set my bags down then went and flopped on my bed.

_I hope you liked it! I could really use some reviews! I have been having a lot of writers block and some suggestions would be great! What do you think should happen next?_


	6. Moving forward

Moving forward.

Izzy's P.O.V

Once we got back from shopping I headed to my room to drop off my stuff. All I could think about was how Clary had killed that demon. I need to go tell someone but who could I tell? Alec would freak out, Jace would go crazy because Clary could have been hurt, and Hodge would have to tell the clave about this attack and then they would know that Clary was here. Well this is just perfect. I layed on my bed thinking of what to do.

Clary's P.O.V

It was so nice to finally be able to lay down for a while. I stayed there for about 10 minutes and I noticed that my one arm was kind of hurting, but it was probably nothing. So I decided to put all my new stuff away.

I left my clothes on my bed so I could put them in the new closet that we bought. I put all the hair and makeup stuff I bought in the bathroom and hung up the green shower curtain. I walked back out into my room and started laying down the green and black rugs by my bed and a few over by the windows where I think the chairs, couches and the table we bought should go. I threw the throw pillows along with the green hangers on my bed. I went over to the windows and started putting up the curtains which took longer then I thought it would but I finally got them up. I grabbed the pillows on my bed and started putting the new pillow cases on them, then I moved everything off my bed onto the floor so I could put the new sheets on it. I got out my new art sets and put them over by one of the windows. I went over and got the can of light green paint and opened it then grabbed a paint brush and started painting the walls.

Izzy's P.O.V

I finally decided to go tell the boys but not Hodge until after we talked about it. I walked around the halls until I found Jace and Alec in the work out room. I went in but they didn't hear me come in. Jace was working on his balance on the rafters and saw me.

"Hey Izzy, how was shopping? Please tell me Clary's okay," he said.

Now how was I supposed to tell him about the encounter?

"It was good, we got a lot of stuff for her. She's okay, actually she got a little bit more of her memories back."

"Iz, why do you say that like something happened?" Alec asked, looking puzzled.

"No reason."

"Izzy tell us!" Jace said.

"Fine. Clary wanted some stuff from bath and body works and she still needed gear so I went into Clockwork Angel to get her some, and there was a demon there and I got knocked out by it along with the guy working there. Then Clary came looking for me and found the demon, killed it, and saved me. But the guy working there didn't make it," I told them. There was a few minutes of silence as they tried to take it all in.

"Izzy! How could you put her in that much danger?!" Jace yelled at me.

"Iz you know that there are often demons in there," Alec added.

"I know it was dumb but I wasn't hurt and neither was Clary. She killed the demon for crying out loud, I don't think it was that big a deal!"

"Well I'm going to see if Clary's all right. If you want to come with me then come, if not stay here," Jace said as he walked out the door. Alec and I waited a minute then went after him.

Jace P.O.V

How could Izzy have been that dumb? Clary could have gotten hurt, or worse, they both could have died. Why do I care about some girl I just met? I am Jace Wayland! I thought as I walked down the halls to Clary's room.

Clary's P.O.V

I was just finished painting the walls when my arm really started to hurt. I took a look at it and it looked like nothing was wrong. It's probably just a sore muscle from painting, I thought to myself. I heard a loud banging on my door and turned around to see Jace walking over to me.

"Clary, Izzy told me that you killed a demon today in Clockwork Angel."

"Yeah I did, it was kind of weird. I just knew what to do and I got a few of my memories back when I did." I told him as I rubbed my sore arm.

"That's good. Are you hurt?"

"No I don't think so, my arm is just a little sore."

"Let me take a look," Jace said as he took a hold of my arm. He turned it up, down, side to side, looking at it from different angles.

"You have a gash in your arm, Clary. How could you not see it?"

"What? No I don't! My arm is fine! There's nothing there Jace, I can't see anything," I yelled at him as Izzy and Alec walked into my room.

"Clary I love what you have done with the room!" Izzy excitedly told me.

"Thanks Iz but right now could you tell Jace that there is nothing wrong with my arm?" I complained to her.

"Why would there be... Oh my gosh Clary what happened to your arm?!" she asked worriedly.

"There is nothing wrong with it. Right Alec?"

"Umm Clary you have a giant gash in it I don't think that's nothing," he said calmly to me.

"See Clary I told you," Jace said as he got out his stele and placed it on my arm where the gash supposedly is. He drew an Iratze on it and my arm felt instantly better.

"Thanks," I said to him, kind of annoyed.

"No problem," he said as he went over to stand with Alec. I went over to Izzy.

"Hey what time did that lady say the truck was dropping off the rest of the stuff?"

"Um in 10 minutes!" she said as we walked over to Jace and Alec.

"Guys we have to get to Clary's apartment and pick up the rest of the stuff and we need your help to do it, so lets go!" Izzy said to both of them.

"Okay lets go then," Alec said.

We all turned and headed to the garage and got in a van that wasn't parked there before and headed to my old place.

When we got there the Ikea guys where just pulling in as well. Izzy and I ran up to them and asked them to just leave the stuff out here because we would be taking it to our new house. So they unloaded the stuff and drove off, and we went over and got Jace and Alec.

"How much did you two spend today?" Jace asked as Alec looked at him just puzzled.

"Not much, we only got the necessities, " Izzy said.

"How's a couch, chairs ,a table and a walk in closet a necessity?" Alec asked.

"It just is, you guys you wouldn't understand ," I told them as I gave Iz a high five.

Once they had everything loaded and back at the institute they moved it all up to my room and put everything together for me.

"Thanks this means a lot to me," I said as I put my clothes in the walk in closet and put some in the drawers.

"No problem Clary, we want you to feel at home while you stay with us," Alec said as Izzy walked into the room.

"I ordered Chinese food, it's in the kitchen getting cold," she said.

We all went down and headed for dinner. After I headed up to my room, got changed into my new pj's, and crawled into my new bed and went to sleep in my new room for the first time.

Hodge P.O.V

I was sitting in the library thinking. The girl, she looks so familiar, but who? I sat there thinking for what felt like hours. I got out a piece of paper and started writing a letter to the Silent Brothers. Maybe, just maybe, they could shine some light on this, I thought as I wrote. Then I strapped a different note onto Hugo, my black bird, and sent him into the night.

_Please review it would help a lot! Thanks :) _


	7. Authors note

Hey guys i'm putting this story up for adoption if anyone is intersted in taking it over please message me thanks


End file.
